


Young

by Siffly



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Gen, so much fluff it hurts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: C'est dingue ce qu'une bande d'adolescents peut faire ressentir quand ils arrivent à se faire entendre. Et ça, Brad le réalisait depuis trois ans.[repost Fanfiction.net du 24/3/2016]





	Young

**Author's Note:**

> ... Alors. Vous voulez la fin de l'humanité ? Prenez un poulpe et plongez le dans un univers qui prône l'acceptation de soi. Le monde ne peut pas supporter un tel mélange.
> 
> Voici donc mon premier OS sur Glee, parce que PUTAIN MAIS CETTE SÉRIE QUOI *va jeter des cœurs sur toute la population*
> 
> Et comme cette série me donne beaucoup trop de joie de vivre, ce qui va suivre est niais. Vraiment niais. Un magasin de bonbons rose tenu par une petite fille avec des couettes serait moins niais que mon texte. Considérez ça plutôt comme une déclaration d'amour de ma part aux personnages.
> 
> Disclaimer : je ne possède que l'idée de cette fanfiction, le reste revient à Ryan Murphy.
> 
> Anymay, bonne lecture !
> 
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

Cela allait faire trois ans que Brad était pianiste au Glee club. Trois ans qu'il était plongé dans le quotidien de ces jeunes différents, rejetés par les autres à grands coups de slushies, qui trouvaient du repos dans une simple salle de musique – et un auditorium qu'ils avaient failli perdre plusieurs fois. Trois ans qu'il les voyait vivre, alors qu'eux faisaient à peine attention à l'homme barbu à lunettes qui trouvait toujours le moyen d'apparaître aux moments les plus opportuns.

Mais cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui.

Assis au fond de l'auditorium, Brad observait ces jeunes qui chantaient à pleins poumons sur scène. Et ses souvenirs remontaient petit à petit.

Il avait vu Rachel et sa mère se réconcilier pour mieux se séparer, et laisser l'adolescente briller comme l'étoile qu'elle a toujours été.

Il avait vu Finn hésiter, se tromper, et prendre confiance en lui aux bras de la brune.

Il avait vu Santana haïr les autres pour tenter de ne plus se haïr, et au final se trouver avec Brittany.

Il avait vu Quinn souffrir et être rejetée pour sortir grandie de cette épreuve, devenant la grande dame visant Yale.

Il avait vu Kurt subir le harcèlement jusqu'à en pleurer, appeler à l'aide, pour finalement partir aux côtés de Blaine. Et il avait vu Blaine rejoindre son amour et se faire une place dans la chorale avec lui.

Il avait vu Mike rester muet, postuler pour West Side Story, trouvant enfin sa voix – et sa voie.

Il avait Puck détester la chorale, et revenir, encore et encore, d'abord pour Finn, pour Quinn, pour Lauren, et enfin pour lui-même.

Il avait vu Artie renoncer à ses jambes une deuxième fois, puis danser à même son fauteuil, parce que faire le moonwalk avec des roulettes, c'était quand même diablement classe.

Il avait vu Matt partir, Rory et Sugar arriver, Jesse faire une apparition.

Il les avait vu grandir.

Incapable de les quitter des yeux, James sourit.

Bien sûr, bientôt certains partiront quand d'autres resteront. Certains rêves ne se réaliseront pas, d'autres changeront pour devenir plus réalistes.

Mais ce soir, ils étaient jeunes.

Ce soir, plus rien ne comptait. Les auditions pour New York, les rivalités, les doutes.

Ce soir, ils brillaient plus fort que le soleil.

Le pianiste sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté. Lui qui avait vu et admiré leurs parcours, il réalisait désormais que ces élèves allaient continuer à grandir, sans lui.

Mais il ne doutait pas d'eux. Ils arriveront à réaliser leurs rêves, tous. Parce qu'ils étaient spéciaux.

Alors Brad se promit d'aider les prochains, pour qu'eux aussi trouvent une deuxième famille dans cette drôle de chorale.

Car, désormais, ceux-ci n'avaient plus besoin de lui.


End file.
